legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spider Boss
Name So, the reason why the Spider Boss article was renamed "Maelstrom Spider" was because supposedly that is the name that the Spider Boss goes by in LEGO Universe. However, jamesster might recall that I've been documenting most of the dialogue in LEGO Universe since mid-beta testing. The only instance of "Maelstrom Spider" in the dialogue comes from Crash Helmut's post-Power of the Nexus Force update line: :"A massive Maelstrom Spider has taken control of the Block Yard Property and she’s creating this horrible Maelstrom fog!" From the context, it is clear that he is referring to the Spider Queen, not the Spider Boss. Considering that he uses "A" as an article, not "The", to describe "Maelstrom Spider", it sounds like "Maelstrom Spider" might be the "species" name, while Spider Boss and Spider Queen are the names of individuals. That is the only mention of a Maelstrom Spider in the dialogue that I have documented, and believe me, I have documented a lot. Other mentions of non-Spiderling spiders are: *"Paradox was researching some kind of Maelstrom creature and now it’s loose. Go smash 5 Dark Spiderlings." - Epsilon Starcracker before the Power of the Nexus Force update, referring to what was later retconned into the Spider Queen *"You ain’t gettin’ near that big spider critter without a way through the Maelstrom fog." - Dusty Holster before the Power of the Nexus Force update, referring to what was later retconned into the Spider Queen *"They say Whack Bliddo came from the dark beast that spawned the Maelstrom itself!" - Wenn Wuzzit, who appears to be referring to the Spider Boss *"Look, tell Vanda the last time I saw the Baron, he unleashed a great beast upon us! A pox on him! And I didn’t see what happened after that." - Hael Storm, definitely referring to the Spider Boss *"Hael said the Baron attacked them with a great beast? My old master was secretive, but he treated me well. This cannot be." - Vanda Darkflame, replying to Hael Storm's comment ... And, surprisingly enough, that's about it. And take note: although dialogue occasionally bolds key words, the above dialogue (with the sole exception of the Epsilon quote) does not contain bold words; I simply bolded them myself to bring emphasis to them. So, in-game, the Spider Boss is directly called "Maelstrom creature" (pre-PotNF), "big spider critter" (pre-PotNF), "dark beast", and "great beast". None of these names are "proper" names, i.e. "dark beast" instead of "Dark Beast", meaning that they are descriptions and not names of this spider creature. Spider Boss is the only real name that this creature ever had. It may date back to the days of Maelstrom Mech, Dark Admiral, and Maelstrom Ape, but it's the only name it has. This is more of a message towards jamesster than it is to really anybody else (since he was the one who declared that "Maelstrom Spider" was Spider Boss's new name), but I'm proposing that we move this page back to Spider Boss. As for the title "Maelstrom Spider", we could use it as a "species" name and use it to link to Spider Queen, Spider Boss, and show that Maelstrom Spider in Dragonmaw Chasm as a possible third individual. --PeabodySam 23:05, December 6, 2011 (UTC) It's been several months, but I remember going through bartvbl's beta archive and seeing Maelstrom Spider in locale... I'll do a double check and see if I can find it again. But I'm 99% sure I saw the term Maelstrom Spider either used in alpha or beta somewhere... ::Well, looking through that ivantest.xml you uploaded a while ago, I found Maelstrom Spider mentioned twice in an early version of Epsilon Starcracker's pre-Power of the Nexus Force mission. Thing is, since this early version only appeared in alpha and early beta (not the released game) and is used to refer to what was later retconned into the Maelstrom Spider Queen, should it be considered the "canonical" name of the Spider Boss? I'd say no, but what do you think? --PeabodySam 23:42, December 15, 2011 (UTC)